Newly synthesized perfluorochemicals will be incorporated into artificial preparations that can be used for blood replacement. The most suitable way to make stable emulsions of these compounds will be sought on both theoretical and empirical grounds. The safety and effectiveness of the preparations will be established, and the metabolic rate of the perfluorochemicals will be determined.